Sick Cycle Carousel
by Fear the Pretty People
Summary: Roxas found out too much about the Organization. They send out Axel, the hit man, to hunt him down... but what Roxas has to offer is more tempting than anything the Organization has. Slash AU Main Pairings: Akuroku and Zemyx Rated T, may change to M.
1. Prologue A Hunt Begun

Disclaimer: Kingdome Hearts is not mine. Period. Name of the Fic is from the song by Lifehouse.

Pairings: Axel/Roxas and Zexion/Demyx

Rating: I'm going to rate it T for now but it will probably be going up to M in the future because Axel has a potty mouth, Zexion is twisted and there will be some sexual moments. Just a warning for the future.

This is an AU story. Kingdom Hearts story isn't happening/has not happened. It mostly takes place on Earth. Other worlds will come in later.

Hope you enjoy this :D

* * *

Prologue- A Hunt Begun

Saix watched with disinterest as London drowned in heavy rainfall. Shadows of droplets streaming down the window cascaded onto his scarred face and the circular room behind him. Thirteen doors, randomly spaced around the wall, remained closed as he waited for his summons to be answered.

Turning away from the window, he picked up his claymore and walked to the door with the 13 emblazoned above it. Staring at it blankly for a moment, he quickly hefted his weapon and, in sharp movements, carved a jagged _**R**_ onto the door.

Hearing a door open from a different part of the room, he tuned in time to see a manic looking red-head enter from door 8.

"What is it, Saix? Can't take a day without me?" Axel strutted into the open room and swiftly approached the scarred man.

"We have need of you skills," Saix replied, absently, standing his claymore against the wall next to him.

Axel smirked. "That's what I meant."

The blue-haired Nobody sighed. "Not those skills, Axel."

As a chakram appeared and flew into the air, Axel rolled his eyes. "I would ask if you _ever_ smile but I all ready know the answer." Still staring at Saix, Axel caught the weapon and turned to leave. "I don't see that you have anything for me."

"Vexen!" Saix called, his voice resonating throughout the circular room. Door number 4 opened silently as Vexen glided into the room, threw a knowing look at a slightly ill-looking Axel, and met with Saix.

"You would know how to deal with addicts…" Vexen nodded humorlessly, as a small crystal vial changed hands. He turned on his heel in one swift movement and retreated from the room, barely making a sound.

Once they were alone again, Saix turned back to the now stoic Axel. He held up the heart-shaped crystal vial that glowed bright red in the dim lighting of the room. Shaking it a bit, he seemed to chide Axel for even thinking of turning him down. "I know you, Axel. I know you cannot resist it. No addict can resist their drug. They always come back for more… you are no different." He palmed the vial once more, placing it somewhere in his robes. "So don't pretend to be."

Axel watched with hungry eyes as the vial disappeared and wondered absently if he could just kill Saix, but quickly dismissed the idea. One didn't simply kill a higher-up inside the headquarters of Organization XIII. Looking around the room, he spotted the angry _**R**_ on door 13.

_**R**_ for _**REPLACE.**_

Axel sighed. "Number 13. Which one is he again?"

Saix smirked. "Roxas," he answered. Walking to the large mahogany table in the middle of the room, he picked up a file and made his way over to Axel. "He _was _the newest member**…" **he explained, handing the file to Axel. "However, as of late, he seems to have disagreed with our cause. The order came from Xemnas as soon as we learned of his… departure."

Axel looked at the picture in the file and recognized the boy. "The pipsqueak?" He laughed. "You're kidding me." Snapping the file closed and tucking it under his arm, he felt like slapping his thigh at the hilarity of the situation. "_That_ little guy had the audacity to run from us?"

Saix's eyes darkened. "That 'little guy' is not to be trusted. He's been spreading _vile_ lies to the people of this city. _That_ is why I called you here," he spit out like a curse. Turning and walking back to the window, he calmed himself and continued. "Roxas is not to be underestimated. He is intelligent and knows his way around this world…" He looked over his shoulder at an unimpressed Axel. "Never forget, my crimson-haired friend… when his heart was taken from him… he retained human form. If nothing else will caution you- _that_ should."

Axel sighed, already knowing he would find the boy, if only to be rewarded with the potion in the heart-shaped vial. "Any idea which way he ran?" Axel opened the file again. "I mean, he's not likely to have kept his cloak on him, now is he? That will certainly make it harder to spot him in the crowd."  Saix sighed. "Unfortunately, the Heartless lost him in the city. Last they saw of him, he was headed west, toward the ocean."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Oh, good. The ocean. That helps a whole fucking heap. Nothing like tracking someone in a goddamn _ocean_."

The scarred man almost laughed at the sarcasm in the red-head's voice.

"You gonna send out the Petal Pusher to find someone else?"

Saix raised an eyebrow. "Marluxia will have plenty of time to find another member after you have successfully destroyed Roxas.

Axel scoffed and turned to slowly weave his way back to his door. "Not that it will take him all that long… the ol' flower child always did have a way of making a new Nobody see our quest through rose-colored glasses." On the last words he turned back to Saix, hands raised to his face, fingers in a circle around his eyes. When he received no response, he barked a laugh and started to leave the room.

"I want proof of his death, Axel… bring me his blade."

Axel rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Who's to say I wouldn't just take his weapon and bring it back to you? Forget the hassle of having to actually kill him…"

His inquiry was met with a few beats of frosty silence. "You know better, don't you?"

A fatal chill ran through Axel as he heard those words that were more than words.

They were an oath.

A promise of what would happen if he failed. Axel turned his thoughts to bloodlust as he left the room.

Saix sighed as the door closed. Though Axel still craved the potion that only Organization XIII could offer him more than ever, he was becoming more restless with having to perform his bounty hunter duties at their beck and call to feed his addiction. Axel was a talented, efficient killer. He enjoyed the thrill of the hunt but being ordered to do it was another thing altogether. Though Axel always gave in when the vial appeared, Saix couldn't help but feel the distrust well inside himself.

"Zexion, Demyx," he called, softly. Two more doors opened and two more cloaked figures entered the room.

Zexion approached, serious, with steps that were always deliberate and calculated.

Demyx tried not to run toward his superior with the excitement of having a quest to fulfill.

Neither said a word, but waited for Saix to speak.

"Axel has gone to rid us of Roxas," he stated.

Demyx bounced on the balls of his feet, his expression indescribable. "Awe… So it's true?" he asked with too wide eyes. "I sorta liked the kid."

Saix and Zexion's eyes me as they tried to keep their impatience to a minimum. Zexion smiled a bit, more used to it than their superior.

Saix continued, tight-lipped. "I want you to follow Axel. Report to me twice a day. If something major happens, I want to know right away. Inform me the moment Axel makes the kill."

Zexion and Demyx nodded their understanding and turned to leave.

"And gentlemen…"

They turned back to acknowledge him.

"If he shows any signs of running, or refusing to take Roxas' life… End him."

* * *

A/N: Thank you soooo much to my awesome beta, Amy, for being so enthusiastic about my work and this one particularly!

Everyone who was kick ass enough to read this: Please, take time to leave a few words and review. Lemme know what you like and what you don't like, just please, no flames... they aren't productive at all.


	2. The Chase

Disclaimer: See Prologue

* * *

The Chase

Roxas leaned against the stone building, asking for more than his legs could seemingly handle.

Crossing the Thames for the second time in as many days had worn him out the most, especially since simply walking the bridge would have been like asking to be found. The heavy downpour that had begun the day before persisted and kept him drenched. The late October air chilled him and he lamented having trashed his robe as soon as he had.

Looking out across the street to the open grey that was Hyde Park, he gave himself a few moments to rest and think. He wanted nothing more than to walk in a straight line for more than fifty feet but the park would offer little cover.

He carefully scouted the buildings around him. He thought he had lost the Heartless but he didn't want to let his guard down. He'd led them on a merry chase so far, crossing the Thames as quickly as possible and making his way to the Buckingham Palace Gardens. After that, he made his way to Battersea then doubled back to Hyde Park where he was currently resting. It had been a non-stop race but he was too afraid to sleep, anyway.

Roxas knew the rules of the Organization and he was sure that someone would be trying to find him. He also knew that it would more than likely be Axel that they sent. This didn't rest well with Roxas but he knew that he couldn't hope to out run the scarlet-haired man on foot. So far, he figured that the most he could hope for was to get a fake I.D. and passport somehow and get on a plane and out of the country.

"You there, boy? Are you okay?"

Roxas' head spun to his right. An older woman was peering at him questioningly with worried eyes.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

Roxas wanted to say yes, but now that he knew… Now that he knew just how ruthless the Organization was, he couldn't begin to think about putting someone in danger.

"No," he gulped standing straight. "No, I've just been walking a long time."

She still looked disbelieving so he added quickly, "I was at the store and my friends never came to pick me up so I decided to walk. I got a little lost, but I'm fine now."

"Why don't I call you a cab?"

Roxas turned on his heal and walked swiftly away. "No," he called over his shoulder. "Thank you, but I'm not far away now." He picked up his pace a bit and dropped into an alleyway. Waiting a few moments, he peeked around the corner. When he was sure that she was gone, he darted out across the street and began to cross the park. It wasn't the ideal way of travel but he hoped that he could cover enough ground to have a decent head start before Xemnas and Saix released their cougar.

As sure as Roxas was that he should not be out in the open longer than necessary, he was more sure that Axel would not take long to track him down. While Roxas wasn't sure that he could hold his own against the hit man while tip top, he was dead certain that he'd fall to him as he was now: half alive.

The only choice Roxas had now, he was certain, was to move as quickly as possible. Head west as best he could; chasing the rain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Xigbar nearly skipped into the dimly lit office. It had been so long since he had been sent out with a specific purpose. Striding confidently to the other side, he acknowledged the ever present Lexaeus with a nod and came to a full stop beside Xemnas. They stood in silence for a few moments, watching the people hurry along outside. Some protected by umbrellas and some running to the next cover they could find.

Xemnas growled. Somewhere, out there was Roxas. A promising, yet recently troublesome boy who needed to be taught a lesson.

"How did he get out of the building?" Xigbar asked.

"Very quickly," came the angry reply. "He's very talented at escaping… It could have been useful."

Xigbar grinned maliciously. "There are always more useful people." He turned to leave. "I'll go make you one."

"Use caution, Xigbar. Watch them. Take only the strong. No need to cause panic." Xemnas placed one finger against his mouth and turned to face the man with the eye patch. "This time," he continued, almost ponderously. "Make at least three. As Marluxia _interviews_ them, I'll have him report back and we will choose the most appropriate." With an expression that suggested even _he_ was astounded with his own intellect, he turned back to the window.

Xigbar shook his head and gave a clipped laugh. "Are you ever going to tell Marluxia that _I'm_ the one stealing their hearts?"

"What I do is my own business," Xemnas replied in a steely tone. "You just do what you do best… and bring me some strong hearts."

Xigbar smiled at the prospect of going to work. "What if I see Roxas?"

Xemnas waved a hand, dismissing the question. "Leave him to Axel."

Xigbar gave a curt nod. "As you wish." Turning, he quickly left the room, the door closing quietly behind him.

Xemnas continued to stare across the city for a moment before giving up his musings and, approaching his desk, poured himself a glass of wine. His eyes flicked to Lexaeus who managed to look both bored and vigilant at the same time.

"Speak freely, Lex," Xemnas stated between sips. "What do you think of the idea of our little liaison knowing of our little harvesting adventures?"

Lexaeus thought carefully before answering. "I think that, for the time being, it's better that fewer people know of that particular part of the Organization."

Xemnas nodded his agreement. "And what of Axel?"

"He's certainly a competent assassin," Lexaeus offered. "But ultimately… not to be trusted. Perhaps he should not have been sent after the boy alone…"

Xemnas let loose a manic grin and walked over to his guard. "I agree, Lex. Far too much of a live wire." He clapped the large man on the shoulder. "Which is why I sent our little spy after him…"

"Zexion?" Lexaeus clarified. As his boss nodded his head he let himself wear a slight smirk.

"And Demyx. Wonderful find, that Demyx. Effective at anything he puts his mind to." Draining his glass, he placed it back on his desk. "I won't be sending Axel out again without someone to check him."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Finally heading out, huh?" A cheery Marluxia questioned Axel as he double-checked what he was taking. "I can't believe you didn't bolt out the door as soon as the squirt disappeared." He absentmindedly flipped his scythe. "After all, you're not really one for taking orders…"_

_Axel paused in his preparations. "I am if I don't want them to think I'm running, also." He turned to face the grinning man. "Beat it flower child, I'm busy."_

"_Oooooh, someone's testy. What's wrong? Don't want to go after the child?"_

"_I have no problem killing anyone. It just surprised me that it was him. I expected it to be you…"_

_Axel's comment was met with a face full of rose petals from Marluxia's scythe. Grinning, he turned toward the weapon that was still pointed toward him. "What? Can't take a joke?"_

_Marluxia glowered at him. "I am not a traitor."_

_Axel snorted and slipped a knife up the sleeve of his cloak. "Well, fancy that, the Organization doesn't require such lofty aspirations as treason to kill you." Shrugging, he turned back to his dresser which he had turned into a makeshift weapons chest. "Then again, much more likely that it would have been Larxene… insane bitch."_

_Marluxia leaned against the wall. "That I _will_ agree with you on…" His eyes glanced over the extra weapons the assassin was stowing away around different parts of his being. "Why are you taking any of that? Not taking your chakrams?"_

"_Yes, I'm taking them. Can't kill him without 'em, can I?" Axel answered, annoyed. "But I like to be prepared for any occasion. I can't blow my cover and sometimes large flames and spinning weapons do that." He slid a dagger down the inside of his boot. "And while I _am_ magnificent with my whirling beauties, they do make the more… refined work more difficult."_

_Finally, Axel pulled out a Browning Hi-Speed. "And, if worse comes to worse…"_

_Marluxia's eyebrow raised. "I thought you didn't want to give yourself away…"_

_Axel sighed as he pulled out a silencer and attached it to the gun. "Sometimes you're such a spoil-sport," he grinned. "__Now go__ away."_

Holding the soaking wet Organization cloak that he had just pulled out of the garbage**,** Axel shook his head and lamented to himself. "Now, now, now Roxas… what if someone else had found this?" He folded it and stowed it in the small pack that he'd attached to his back before leaving. "Not very responsible of you at all…"

Rounding a corner, he continued on. Letting his instincts lead him in only a way that he knew how, he continued to trek his way through London at a decent pace. He acknowledged that Roxas was smart enough to have crossed the Thames multiple times and double back on himself. Not many people would have had the nerve to bring themselves closer to the ones they were running from, either. It was almost effective.

He'd been following Roxas for nearly a day and a half and he'd seen no proof that he had yet to leave the country. So far it had been simple. It would have been simpler without the rain. Axel mildly acknowledged the fact that he looked like a drowned rat. He'd given up trying to brush the hair away from his face as it plastered itself there from the weight of intense moisture. Knowing that it could only help him blend in, he grumblingly accepted the uncomfortable change and continued to slosh his way through alleys and back roads.

What he couldn't ignore was the tail that he'd picked up.

He'd only been aware of his little follower for a couple of hours and it had taken nearly that long to figure out if he was just being paranoid. Now that he was sure, he knew he had to do something about it. The pursuer had been following him from above, negotiating rooftops but had dropped down to ground level, Axel supposed, to get closer.

_Bad move._

Axel slid around a corner into the darkest shadow he could find and opened his cloak. Leather straps across his pale chest held numerous other items he had packed. Vaguely snickering at the fact that he was quite the fire hazard, Axel unhooked a grenade from one of the straps and closed his cloak again. From the nape of his neck he pulled out a long thin rod with a small mirror attached to the end. Carefully, he stretched it out to look around the corner.

There he was. The dark figure wearing the same style cloak as Axel himself was wearing.

"If that's the way they wanna play," he muttered to himself. "I'm game." Holding the spy mirror in one hand and the grenade in the other, he did a quick check to make sure there wasn't anyone else nearby. Satisfied that they were alone, or, at least, that no one could see him, he yanked the pin out of the grenade with his teeth and spun around the corner. A short glance was all he needed to aim. Throwing the grenade directly in front of the cloaked body, he thrust himself back into the alley, replaced the mirror at his spine and continued on as he grinned at the blast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Zex, I know you're the one who has this spy stuff down but could we just get off of the roof and under something for a few minutes?" Demyx nearly begged.

"Why would you want to do something silly like that?" Zexion questioned coolly, staring down at Axel from his perch. "You're already wet. A few moments covered is not going to change that. I thought you liked water."

Demyx huffed. "I like it when I'm controlling it. Not when I'm freezing and following a psychotic killer. Still, I suppose it wouldn't do any good to let him have a better chance to see useither."

Zexion cocked his head to the side. "Oh, he's seen us."

Demyx's eyes shot to Zexion. "What do you mean 'he's seen us'?"

"There aren't many things that that could mean, Demyx," he smirked. Placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, he directed him to the fire stairs. "He's seen us because I want him to see us. I want to put pressure on him… make him uncomfortable. He only thinks there's one of us."

"Saix didn't say anything about that. How do you know he thinks that?"

"Saix is not a spy," Zexion smirked. "I know what I am doing. They would not have sent us if they did not want to use our… qualities." From the look in his eyes, Demyx could tell that Zexion meant that to answer both of his questions.

"Why the hell did I have to come again?" 

Zexion descended a few stairs, reached the first platform and sighed. "Because when you're not talking, you're very… talented." He gave Demyx a knowing grin and received a smile that could have almost been endearing if it weren't for the mischief in Demyx's eyes. "Now, go back up to the roof," Zexion ordered. "Don't bother with watching me, keep your eyes on Axel. Don't let him out of your sight."

Demyx's smile turned uneasy. "What are you going to do?"

"Increase the pressure." With that, Zexion turned and lithely descended the steps, barely making a noise.

Turning on his heal, Demyx grumblingly made his way back to the roof. He could easily see the red-head about sixty feet from the building he was standing upon. Quickly and quietly, he backed up a few paces and leapt from one roof to the next. He moved swiftly, keeping out of sight until he alighted on the building a few paces ahead of Axel. Crouching down, he lowered himself out of anyone's line of sight and kept watch over the man who had just dropped into the alley through a barred opening in the roof wall. Demyx waited for him to continue on, but instead, Axel opened his cloak.

Demyx caught sight of Zexion's figure walking swiftly up the deserted sidewalk and then back to Axel. Demyx could barely make out the barest flick of light as Axel used the rod to look around the corner. Looking at Axel's other hand, Demyx wanted to jump cover and make his way down into the alley. He barely had time to react before the grenade landed at Zexion's feet. Nearly in slow motion, he watched Zexion stop and take a step back before the grenade exploded and covered him from view.

Demyx barely stopped himself from jumping off the roof. Marking himself, he looked back just in time to see Axel making his way swiftly down the alley. With one last look to the debris that was still falling from the blast, Demyx pulled his hood as low as it would go and followed the assassin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Xemnas strode into Saix's private quarters shadowed by Lexaeus.

Saix, who was sitting at his desk, looked up at the two men and almost smiled. "It worked again," he exclaimed, signing off on the paper in front of him before standing. "Axel _used_ to be hard to buy off. Seems like Vexen's little _potion_ still has it's hold over him." He motioned to the vial that was now sitting on the corner of his desk.

Xemnas picked the potion up and stared into the glowing red liquid. The brightest he'd ever seen. "Yes," he whispered, entranced by the fluid. "He does love the feel of it when he drinks it… the elation, the…_completion._ But such a small amount…" Replacing the vial on the desk, he turned to Saix. "The amount is what worries me."

Saix's eyebrows knit together closely. "What are you talking about Xemnas?"

"We knew he was strong Saix, but to take so little and feel so much for so long… I wonder if he's not strong enough to become enraged enough to end our deal… to come after _us_." He inclined his head toward Saix as if to make him understand. "He is a talented _murderer._"

Saix thought back to his words moments before. "And not easily bought off… You're afraid that he's strong enough to resist if it meant he would not have to take orders?"

Xemnas gave a curt nod. "I'm afraid that, after Axel returns, we may be in need of a new assassin.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those who read and reviewed and Alerted the story! Huge thanks to my wonderful beta- Amy! Who cared enough to breath down my neck from 7 states away to get me to update quickly. Love you hun!

Pretty pretty pretty please leave a review and tell me what you think!!!


	3. Scattershot

Disclaimer: Kingdome Hearts is not mine. Period. Name of the Fic is from the song by Lifehouse.

Pairings: Axel/Roxas and Zexion/Demyx

Rating: I'm going to rate it T for now but it will probably be going up to M in the future because Axel has a potty mouth, Zexion is twisted and there will be some sexual moments. Just a warning for the future.

This is an AU story. Kingdom Hearts story isn't happening/has not happened. It mostly takes place on Earth. Other worlds will come in later.

* * *

Roxas jumped as he heard an explosion echo from across Hyde Park. It was barely loud enough to make out over the rain but it sent chills racing along his already frozen limbs. He didn't want to believe the blast had anything to do with him, but he was currently the only person he could think of who was wanted, and whose pursuers would use grenades in the middle of a city.

He knew it would happen eventually, but he had also planned on being much farther away when Axel's deployment was evident.

Sprinting the last ten yards of the park, he hurried across the street and ducked into the cover of the buildings.

Roxas thought he should be thankful for the constant cover of fog that rainy London provided, but it also meant he had just as hard a time seeking out the malignant red-head that he knew was now close to him.

He made his way, silently, down the alleyway. Wrapping his arms around himself, he tried to keep what little heat he still had from leaving his body. Weaving through a couple of streets and skirting some courtyards, he started moving in earnest in the direction he knew would take him further from Axel. Roxas tried to keep his eyes open for anything that might help him. The only weapon he had was his Keyblade and, while he might be able to use it effectively, it couldn't be used as a ranged weapon. He couldn't risk getting to close to Axel. Roxas had seen his chakrams fly before.

Except for the rain, the world around him was silent. There weren't any people on the streets, and Roxas knew why.

It was him.

The Organization's power was permeating the streets, invisible tendrils of fear kept people from coming out. He'd made Xemnas angry and for all he knew, the rain was being caused by the Organization's livid mood. _Then again,_ Roxas thought flippantly, _we are in London. _

The smile drained from his face, and he stood, frozen in more than just cold. He could feel eyes on him now. Was it really that easy for Axel to find him? Why wasn't he dead yet? Did this mean he was going to play with him first?

No.

This was different. Roxas had never known Axel well, but he knew enough that the manic man would be yelling at him and asking him why he had to run away. Not that he would care why, but Axel had an inventive imagination and killing seemed more like sport to him. The only difference was that the loser was killed by the victor. Axel didn't like to lose, so he never threw a match.

No. This wasn't Axel.

This was like being stalked. Roxas had heard about cats in jungles or in Africa. How they stalked their prey, read their every move. This surely must be how a zebra felt when it realized that hungry eyes were tracking it.

A shadow of a cloak flitted at the side of Roxas' vision. His head snapped just a fraction, but there was no one there. His back was to a wall at the moment and he knew the main objective must be to have him leave his back open. Why was Axel acting so strangely?

Roxas quietly summoned his Keyblade. _Might as well go down with a fight,_ he thought. But no fight came. Minutes passed and Roxas started to believe that he was just paranoid.

Another flutter of cloak on the other side of the road. It was barely there but more clear than before. He wasn't imagining it.

Determined to hold his ground until they faced him or lightning struck him down, he moved just a few feet away from the wall. Not enough to expose his back to anyone attacking from the side, but enough to keep from being pinned easily.

Terrified but not willing to show it, Roxas steeled himself. _Come on. What the hell are you waiting for?_ "Damnit," he growled, trying to stay calm.

"Such language."

Roxas spun, Keyblade high, ready for attack. The barely whispered words had raised the hairs on his neck but he felt more fearful as his Keyblade was deftly caught in the gloved hand of the black cloaked Organization member.

"Axel?" he asked.

The black hood shook side to side.

"Who are you then?" he demanded, trying to pull his weapon free.

The hand did not release his Keyblade, but the person brought his other hand up and lay a finger where he knew the mouth should be.

_Quiet._

Roxas leaned forward to try to see who was under the hood but they lowered their head further using the cloud cover and rain to achieve annoyingly good results. Roxas couldn't see who this figure was and he knew it could mean the end of his life if he tried to pull back the hood.

"He's following you," he whispered. "He is very close."

"Axel?" Roxas' mouth formed the words but no sound left his lips.

"I can only keep him from you for so long. You must hurry. It is imperative that you escape."

"Where do I go?" Roxas asked as quietly as he could.

"I have not the time to tell you now." His hand swept out from him and he pointed down the street to the left; the opposite of the direction that Roxas was going to choose. "Follow that street as far as it goes. You will soon see people in the street again. Hide yourself amongst them. I will find you when I can but make no guesses as to who I am. I will find you again, but if you see an Organization member, run."

Roxas felt lost. Why would another Nobody be helping him?

"Why are you doing this?"

The hood leaned further toward him, so close he could almost clearly heard the voice this time.

"I know what you saw. I have seen it, also. It is time they pay."

Demyx's mind nearly seized on him but he continued to follow Axel by rooftop. He'd nearly lost him twice because of the rain but he was determined to stay on the trail. The lunatic had tossed a grenade at Demyx's best friend and he'd be damned if he wouldn't follow through with his orders, hoping the entire time that he'd get to drown Axel.

He slid to the edge of his current perch and came to a stop just over Axel who seemed to be deciding his next direction now that he only had one more block of houses before he'd come to the park. Demyx crossed his arms on the ledge and quickly checked Axel's choices. If Axel turned left or right, he could be followed easily but if he chose to continue forward Demyx would have to continue on the ground and far back enough that he wouldn't be noticed. It was difficult enough following by rooftop, but Demyx knew he had a better chance of losing Axel in the open park.

Axel started forward a few steps and Demyx had resigned himself to finding a way off his current building when the red-head stopped again. Demyx raised one eyebrow. _Axel's confused?,_ he pondered. _There's a first._ Then he saw a swirl of black not thirty feet down the alley Axel had just vacated. Leaning forward to get a better angle on the new arrival, Demyx grinned even as he heard Axel growl. Demyx knew well the swaying walk that belonged to this figure.

"Welcome back, Zex."

Axel grinned as he nearly skipped along. He wasn't entirely sure which of the members he'd turned into confetti but he knew which ones it certainly wasn't. He also knew that he still had a tail on the roof. It wasn't enough to cause worry, however, as he was confident he could lose him while crossing Hyde Park.

Just ahead of him, he could see where the next building ended. He rested for only a few moments then started forward only to stop at the barest tinkle of a sound behind him, cutting through the rain. Axel spun silently to see another cloaked member walking toward him with an easy gait.

Axel's growl cut through the continuous thudding of the storm; a warning to whomever this new follower was. Axel knew his previous tail was still on the roof.

"What _is_ it?" Axel snapped. "Did Xemnas forget to have Saix relay something? Do they want me now to bring back the pipsqueak's head?" The figure stopped but said nothing. "Come now, out with it! I've a murder to plot! I haven't got all evening and this rain is playing havoc with my hair…" Axel's rant trailed off as the cloaked arms raised; the swishing of the cloak signaled that this new hindrance was beginning to move toward him once again.

"Fine," Axel spat. "Have it your way." In the time it took him to take his first step, he'd thrown out his arms and called his chakrams to spin at his sides. The sight of his weapons seemed to have no effect on the ever persistently approaching annoyance and Axel started into a run. One step away from his opponent Axel spun, slicing through the torso and continued around. The moment he'd completed the spin, the only thing he saw in place of his enemy was a few wisps of smoke.

Falling back a few steps, Axel took in his surroundings.

Nothing.

A trill of something cold and unfamiliar took up residence in Axel's spine. He turned in the direction he'd been going and dashed back down the alleyway.

Skittering to a halt in the same place he'd stopped before, he wondered if he should stick to the buildings but as soon as he looked down the small streets to both of his sides, he was again met with what appeared to be cloaked Organization members. But now Axel knew.

"Zexion," he breathed. "Those bastards sent that twisted illusionist after _me_."

Breaking into a run powered by anger and more than a little fear, Axel cut a quick path to the park, tails be damned. If they'd sent Zexion, he knew it meant that they probably didn't trust him anymore. He also knew that Zexion could just be toying with him, but with the little crystal phial waiting back at headquarters, he'd rather not risk it.

Picking the course that he thought would take him closest to Roxas and stomping the fear back into place, Axel sprinted as quickly as he could. He could only hope to get to Roxas before Zexion did.

The side of Zexion's mouth turned up into what could almost be called a smile. He stood nearly half of a mile away but he could still smell Axel's fear as if he stood beside him. Zexion placed a gloved hand over his opened Lexicon and summoned three more Organization replicas to be sent toward the nearly panicked assassin.

"Here, kitty kitty."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who R&R on chapter 2. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and that it's on the short side. I'm already at work on chapter 4 but won't make any promises about when it'll be going up.

Also, thank you to Amy, my ever awesome beta for looking this over!


End file.
